


A Bets, A Bet

by koolknj93



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolknj93/pseuds/koolknj93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly wants Nicole to show her how to play pool…but she does have an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bets, A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, those are all mine.

It’s well past midnight at Shorty’s Bar and there are only two people left in the building. Waverly, who is doing the last of her clean up before going home for the night and Nicole, who is shooting around on the pool table to kill time while waiting for her girlfriend to finish.

Waverly sets down the very last glass she was shining and makes her way over to the redhead.

Nicole sees Waverly coming her way and sets down her pool stick on the table. “Hey baby, all done?”

“Yep.”

“Great. You ready to head home then?”

Waverly shrugs. “Not really.” She picks up the pool stick and studies it. “Wanna play a quick game of pool?”

Nicole smiles. “Sure. Have you played before?”

Waverly gives another noncommittal shrug. “Once or twice.”

“Alrighty.” Nicole starts to get all the balls together and racks them up. “Do you want to break or should I?”

“You’re probably a lot better at it. So, you go ahead and break.”

Once the balls are all in a triangle and racked up, Nicole grabs another pool cue. She places the white ball on the other end of the table and aims her shot. She pulls the cue back and hits the white ball dead center with ease. All fifteen balls scatter around the table and a solid yellow falls into a pocket. Nicole gives a small smirk. She doesn’t like to brag, but she is pretty good at pool.

“Looks like I’m solids.” Nicole walks around the table looking for the next best shot.

“So, that makes me stripes, right?” Waverly asks innocently.

“Yes. My turn is over once I don’t get a solid into a pocket.”

Waverly nods along and watches her girlfriend choose her next shot carefully. After sinking in two more balls, Nicole finally misses and it’s Waverly’s turn.

“Okay. So how to I do this again?”

Nicole gives her a big dimpled smile. She likes being able to teach Waverly something for once. Her intelligent girlfriend knows so much already, Nicole enjoys being the one to show her something new. “So, you want to line the tip of your pool cue with the white ball, aim for the stripe ball you want to hit and where you want it to go and then just shoot.”

Waverly gets a playful smirk on her face. “I’m still not sure, maybe you should show me.”

Ah, now Nicole sees where her girlfriend is going with this. But of course she is going to play along. She goes directly behind her girlfriend, puts her arms around her and places her hands on top of Waverly’s to guide them to where they should be holding the pool cue.

Nicole gives a soft chuckle. “You do realize how cliché this is, right?”

Waverly laughs as well. “Yes. But are you complaining?”

“Absolutely not.” Nicole responds by pressing herself impossibly closer to her girlfriend. “Well, now that your hands are in the right place, just aim and shoot.”

Waverly attempts to do just that but unfortunately it doesn’t go as planned. She manages to hit the cue ball but instead of it then hitting one of her striped balls, it goes right into a pocket.

“Oops. That’s a scratch right?” Waverly asks sheepishly.

Nicole smiles at the adorableness that is her girlfriend trying to play pool. “Yeah, it is. But that’s all right. It was a good first attempt.” She says, trying to reassure Waverly. “So, now it’s my turn again and I can place the ball wherever I want on the opposite side of the table.”

On this turn Nicole sinks two more balls then misses. She now only has two more solids to get into pockets before she can go for the black 8 ball and the win. While she feels bad that she is beating her girlfriend by such a large margin, she also knows Waverly would be upset if Nicole went easy on her.

This time, Waverly tries to shoot on her own, without help from the officer. She shoots and while she does manage to hit a few stripe balls, none fall into a pocket.

Waverly pouts. “I’m horrible at this.”

Nicole leans her cue stick against the table and goes over to Waverly. She puts her arms around her and kisses the endearing pout off her face. “No, baby. You said this is only like your third time playing, so the way you’re playing is completely normal. We’ll just keeping working on it and you’ll get better.”

Waverly looks up at Nicole with the sweetest and most innocent smile. “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Nicole kisses her again for good measure.

“Alright, looks like it’s your turn again then, baby.”

This turn for Nicole ends up being her last. She skillfully gets in her last to two solids and then sinks the 8 ball.

Even after losing horribly Waverly still keeps a smile on her face. “Why am I not surprised you’re so good at this?” She flirts.

“Well, I do have _many_  skills.” Nicole flirts back.

Waverly hums. “Yes, I’m very much aware.” She struts over towards her girlfriend and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

Nicole responds eagerly and wraps her arms around the shorter girl. But before it can go any further, Waverly suddenly pulls away.

“How about another game?” She asks eagerly. 

Nicole is still a little dazed from the kiss and the abruptness of its ending. “You sure? It’s getting kinda late?”

“Well, practice makes perfect, right? Just one more?” Waverly pleads.

Nicole of course can’t deny her beautiful girlfriend anything. “Alright, sure.” She starts to collect the balls from the pockets to rack them up again.

“But… why don’t we make it a little more interesting this time?” Waverly suggests.

Nicole looks up at her confused. “What do you mean?”

Waverly smirks. “I mean, like a bet.”

The redhead is skeptical. Based on their first game, Waverly isn’t likely to win this next one. So, why would she want to make any kind of bet?

“Are you sure, baby? What kind of bet?”

“Oh, I’m very sure. How about…” she pretends to think about it for a few seconds, “if I win, I get to give you a hickey... which you are not allowed to cover up in anyway.”

Nicole does not like the sound of that. Although she certainly doesn’t mind when her sexy girlfriend leaves marks on her body, she always finds a way to cover them with clothing or make-up. She is an officer of the law and it would be very unprofessional for her to go into work with an obvious hickey. However, she is confident she can beat Waverly and is intrigued to know what she would get when she wins. 

“And _when_  I win? What do I get?” She challenges. 

Waverly cocks an eyebrow at Nicole’s use of the word ‘when’. “ _If_ you win, I will give you a lap dance…” she leans into the redhead and whispers hotly in hear, “naked.”

Nicole’s eyes both widen in surprised and darken in desire.

“Deal!” She responds quickly.

Waverly gets very devious smile on her face. “Great. Then, rack ‘em up, baby.”

But the cunning look on her girlfriends face makes Nicole wonder what she just got herself into.

Nicole finishes racking all fifteen balls and looks to Waverly. “Want me to break again?”

Waverly gives her a nod and Nicole lines up her first shot. The cue ball hits the triangle perfectly, making the balls scatter and ricochet all over the green pool table. Two solid balls and one stripe go into separate pockets.

“I’m gonna take the solids again.” Nicole claims. She takes two more shots and sinks both of the balls she aimed for but then she misses on her third shot. “That’s already four down. Only three solids and the 8 ball to go. Hmm, I wonder what song I’ll have you dance to.” Nicole light heartedly teases.

Yet, Waverly looks completely unfazed, which surprises Nicole. She is already halfway to winning both the game and thus the bet, but Waverly doesn’t even look concerned. If anything, she looks amused and a little smug.

“Guess it’s my turn now.” Waverly walks around the table, seriously examining all the angles and looking for the perfect shot. She bends down as if she is about to take her shot but stops and stands back up again. “Hey Nicole, you know I love you right.”

Nicole looks at her thoroughly confused. “I know, baby. I love you too.”

“Good. Just remember that when I kick your ass.” Waverly smirks and bends back down to take her shot. She sets her feet a little more than shoulder width apart, curves her left index finger on top of the pool cue, firmly grasps the back of the cue with her right hand, takes a deep breathe and expertly hits the white ball. The cue ball speedily flies toward a mass of stripe balls and two go into separate pockets simultaneously.

Nicole’s jaw drops. “Holy shit!”

Waverly pays no attention to her girlfriend’s shock and focuses solely on her next shot. Four very skillful shots later, four striped balls have fallen easily into pockets and now Waverly is already onto the 8 ball. Meanwhile, Nicole can’t do anything buy stand there dumbfounded the entire time.

Waverly calls her last shot. “Eight ball, far left corner pocket.” With ease the white ball hits the black ball, making it soar into the exact pocket Waverly predicted. She looks up at her girlfriend, who is still staring at the pool table in disbelief.

“Looks like I win.” She can't help but be a little smug. Never underestimate Waverly Earp, especially when it comes to pool. 

“You hustled me!” Nicole cannot believe that just happened! And if she is being honest, she isn’t even sure if she is more angry or turned on.

Waverly doesn’t even deny it. She just laughs at the astonished look on Nicole’s face. “I can’t believe you actually fell for it. I practically grew up in this bar and you honestly thought I couldn’t play pool. Who knew I was such a good actress?”

“Well…I… but you…” Nicole stutters. She doesn’t even know what to say.

Waverly just continues to laugh. She takes Nicole’s hand in hers, laces their fingers together, and starts to lead her still stunned girlfriend out of Shorty’s. “C’mon baby, I have a bet to cash in on.”

* * *

 

The next day, Wynonna walks into the office of the Black Badge Division. When she opens the door, Dolls, Waverly and Nicole are already there and ready to get into research mode for the most recent Revenant causing trouble.

Wynonna plops down on the seat next to Dolls. Nicole is sitting directly across from her and Waverly is situated at the head of the table.

“Okay. Here’s what we know so far – ” Dolls attempts to start. But Wynonna cuts him off.

"Whoa, hold up!" Wynonna holds up both her hands dramatically, startling everyone else in the room. The moment Nicole looked up at Dolls when he started talking, Wynonna noticed a dark blemish on the redhead’s neck. Dolls too noticed the mark but thought better than to comment on it. But of course, his deputy had no such reservations.

“Well, well, well, Officer Haught. Is that what I think it is on your neck? Or do vampires actually exist and you were attacked by one last night?” Wynonna chuckles at her own joke and looks to Dolls, but he is unsurprisingly stoic and unamused. 

Nicole’s face immediately goes as red as her hair and instantly brings her hand up to cover the bruise on her neck. However, her hand doesn’t stay there long because a smirking Waverly pulls her hand back into her lap.

“Ah ah ah, can’t cover it up, remember.” Waverly reminds her.

“Why can’t she cover it up?” Wynonna is very intrigued by what is going on with the young couple. She has never seen Nicole with such an obvious hickey before and wonders why Waverly isn’t allowing her to try and hide it.

Waverly just grins widely, leaving Nicole to answer Wynonna. “I lost a bet.” She mumbles.

“What? What kind bet?”

Nicole sighs. “We were playing pool and Waverly bet that if she won she got to give me a hickey that I’m not allowed to cover up.”

Wynonna starts laughing hysterically. “You actually thought you would beat Waverly in pool?! I can’t even do that!”

Nicole tries to defend herself. “She hustled me! She told me she had only played once or twice!”

That only makes the older Earp laugh harder. “Ha! Once or twice my ass! More like one or two million. You know, baby girl, I’m actually kind of impressed you managed to pull than con off.” Wynonna holds her hand in the air towards her little sister and the two women high five.

Now, Waverly is joining in on the laugher. “Why, thank you. I’m pretty impressed with myself as well.” She has been amusedly enjoying each and every person that has noticed the mark on her girlfriend’s neck and her subsequent blushing. “I think I might try a career in acting. I do a pretty good British accent.” She jokes.

Nicole just rolls her eyes at the two sisters antics. She can’t be too mad at her girlfriend for the trick she pulled. After all, what Wynonna doesn’t know is that even though Nicole technically lost the best, she still got her lap dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what WayHaught is doing to me! I literally haven't written a thing in over 5 years and now two one-shots in a little over a week.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and comments/kudos are much appreciated! :)  
> And if you wanna chat about WayHaught/WE with me, stop by my Tumblr: @brieflypleasantmentality


End file.
